runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Legion of Paragons/Operations Department
General Information *Officer In Charge: Operations Leader *Rank Requirement: Deputy Owner *Clan Title: Clan Assistant Leader *Status: Filled *By: M-A-X-l-E Purpose The purpose of this department is to maintain and build the clans most vital and tedious operations. This department oversees all functions of our clans Citadel and continuously evolves new and improved programs for the clans members and departments. Description The Operations Department consists of 2 underlying departments, one is the Clan Citadel, and the other is Clan Programs. Both departments are a continuous effort to enhance, improve and evolve into a larger spectrum of options and opportunities for the clan and its members. This department also houses the least amount of staff due to its sensitivity to clan security and financial status. This chart outlines the Staff among the Operations Department: Organization Operations Leader: The Ops Ldr directs both managers of the citadel and programs departments in all operational needs for each area of their perspective departments. The Ops Ldr operates under the authority of the Clan Leaders. Delegates directives from the clan leader in relation to the operations department to the managers of the citadel and programs departments. The Ops Ldr also reports any and all disfuctions within the operations department to the clan leader. The Ops Ldr is also empowered to select the clans citadel and programs managers and present them to the leadership staff for review. Training the staff of the Operations Department is also entrusted to the Operations Leader either by self completion or delegation. The Operations Leaders duties are as follows but aren't limited to: (The following duties are carried out either by the Operations Manager or by delegating down to the Ctadel and Programs Managers) *1. Advises to the clan leader on all matters concerning the clans citadel and programs. *2. Adjusts the citadels weekly build orders according to the clan leaders specifications. *3. Maintains all citadel battlefield operations. *4. Educates the clans officer staff on necessary citadel operations, requirements, and goals. *5. Maintains all pertinate information on the clans official forum thread by posting notices, news, updates etc in order to communicate to the clan on citadel matters. *6. Maintains the clan bank by acting as the clan treasurer, and inventory controller *7. Communicates with the Logistics Manager for needed clan supply. Citadel Manager: The Citadel Manager has a responsibility that requires attention to detail on a daily basis. Duties entrusted to the Citadel Manager is as follows: *1. No less than once daily must review resource requirements and reset accordingly. (This may be needed multiple times per day). *2. Delegates to all clan members as to which resources and the amount of them that needs to be collected. *3. Motivates the participation of all clan members to collect, cap, and report citadel resources daily. *4. Constructs and maintains the citadel battlefield. *5. Keeps the clan educated, informed and updated on matters necessary to the general clan public by communicating on the clans official forum thread. Assistant Citadel Manager: *1. The Asst Citadel Manager assists the Ctadel Manager in all their duties as directed by the Citadel Manager. *2. Will assume the role of Citadel Manager in the event the Citadel Manager is on leave, or on vacation. This would most likely become permanent in the event the Ciatadel Manager is demoted. Programs Manager: The Programs Manager has a responsiblity of clan security and financial trust at all times. Duties entrusted to the Programs Manager are as follows: *1. Reports all negative inquiries to the Operations Manager immediately or as soon as possible. (Such reports must me done by using the Private Messaging option in-game). *2. Maintains a standing record on paper of all clan bank inventory. *3. Collects any and all clan supply from the Logistics Manager or Supply Manager then deposits it to the Operations Manager for placement into the Clan Bank. Assistant Programs Manager: *1. The Asst. Programs Manager assists the Programs Manager in all their duties as directed by the Programs Manager. *2. Will assume the role of Programs Manager in the event the Programs Manager is on leave, or on vacation. This would most likely become permanent in the event the Programs Manager is demoted. Clan Citadel: Our citadel has many perameters to it that would affect its upkeep and build. 1. We must maintain a certain amount of members to visit the citadel which raises with each tier level we increase. 2. The types of resources collected also being very critical has a certain amount each that are required. 3. We must collect the right amount needed in each resource, being watchful that we do not dump resources into the surplus pool or not collect enough of another. Our citadel as with all citadels withing Runescape are very complex. Due to this complexity, we placed a detailed section of the citadel on the Operations Department page. Be sure to read it thoroughly and please if you have questions, you may ask M-A-X-l-E, myself, or any clan officer in clan chat. To view the Citadel information page; click here. Clan Bank General Due to the financial security matters concerning the clan bank, The Clan Leader will personally update the clan banks invetory on the official forum thread. In this section, the banks basic operation, fuction, purpose and policies are contained. Basic Operation The bank operates as a financial storage for all clan designated money and items keeping them seperate from that of any of the members including the clan leader. The clan bank has its own account and operations are limited to operating for clan use only. These usages may include but are not limited to citadel resource collection, completing requirements to wear the clan designated uniform, complete quests to meet requirements for in-game methods for generating clan revenue. In the event that the clan banks character surcomes to death as a result of completing task, quests, and or required combat situations, all items lost will be replaced to the clan bank by the Clan Leader and no cost of such event will be charged to the clan's members. Function The clan bank fuctions as a protected vault for the clans monetary, and valuable items. The bank is not a runescape financial institution. members cannot privately bank there own items in the bank. This is not effective for neither the clan, its leaders or the members due to the bank space constraints placed by Jagex. The fuctions essentially are very limited with respect of security. Purpose The theory behind the clan bank is in support of the clans theme "One clan united by paragons helping each other achieve individual and clan goals successfully". It is for this reason the clan bank was brought about. It is intended to collect revenue and items through multiple methods; indicated in the figure below. *1. Donations - Completely voluntary. *2. Events - Completely voluntary NOTE: NOT BY SCAMMING MEMBERS OF OUR CLAN. The illistration below will show where the clan banks revenue is distributed. Essentually our clan bank houses clan money for the clan, from the clan, to the clan. Focusing on the entire Theme and Purpose for our clan, a united clan all with one thing in common (To help and to be helped), The clan bank makes perfect sense. Policy *1. Any member may use our clan bank *2. The bank only holds clan cash and items. It will not hold coins or items for any clan member. *3. The clan bank takes donations. (Thank You) *4. All items in the bank can be purchased at market price -10%. *5. The bank will purchase selected items only at market price -20% Debate We have had some challenge our leadership staff on a program that we offer our members. This program is the "Clan Bank". We have came under fire by new members about our bank numerous times in the past. Please note, in everycase, either they hadn't read about the clan bank to learn exactly what it is and what its functionable purpose is, or they had read it with such optomism that theyre comprehension level as theyre reading on it experiences tunnel vision. Some have claimed that the clan is scamming their own members with this program. Some offer the idea that the clan is taking advantage for their own characters through the clan bank. Understanding the bank, how it's structured, how its process works, what procedures it takes to ensure security, what guidlines it performs to maintain fairness, policies that are in motion guarenteeing consistancy and rules that keeps its order, a person would not be challenging the clans bank. Facts *Nowhere in the Rules of Runescape or within its Code of Conduct does it indicate that the clan is in violation of either of the two by introducing a clan bank in the clan. *The clan bank is 100% voluntary. Do not confuse the Event Policy #2, & #3 that states all resources or drops from clan events must be deposited to the clans bank to be a controdiction of this rule. Events are not mandatory for clan membership. *The clan bank is its own account. Therefore its banks contents are kept seperate from anyone elses bank including the clan leader. This account is maintained by SlRE Clan Leader and is managed by M-A-X-l-E Clan Co-Leader. Links *Clan:Legion of Paragons *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Citadel Category:Clans